


Miroir.

by larry_zain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, Smut, Styles - Freeform, bottomHarry, harry - Freeform, harrystyles, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, louis - Freeform, louistomlinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_zain/pseuds/larry_zain
Summary: Où Louis n'est pas assez osé pour Harry.Où Louis fait toujours plaisir à Harry./!\ Présence de smut/scènes explicites et détaillées /!\
Kudos: 3





	Miroir.

Louis.

« - Tu trouves ça trop étrange ? - je demande, ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part.  
\- Pas étranges, disons... inattendus venant de ta part. - il hausse les épaules.  
\- Mais tu n'es pas contre ? - je m'approche de lui.  
\- Non au contraire, je trouve ça même excitant.  
\- Oh... vraiment ? - je demande surpris.  
\- Oui, c'est même sur ma liste des choses à réaliser dans ma vie. Mais je ne savais pas trop si toi tu serais d'accord. Tu restes quand même quelqu'un de très... comment dire... - il semble réfléchir. Traditionnel.  
\- Quoi ? ça veut dire quoi ?  
\- Bah disons que, je ne sais pas trop comment de l'expliquer mais... tu ne sors que très rarement de ta zone de confort. D'où mon étonnement par rapport à ta demande. - il dit avec une petite moue.  
\- Oh... tu penses que je ne peux devenir plus olé olé ?  
\- Amour... - il rigole. Personne ne dit olé olé. - il rigole encore plus.  
\- C'est ça rigoles de moi et on oublie l'idée que je viens de dire. - j'essaye d'utiliser une voix ferme. Et en plus de ça, j'arrêtes de te faire des papouilles.  
\- Non pas les papouilles ! - il dit en me prenant dans ses bras. Promis, j'arrêtes de rire. Il frotte son nez contre mon cou avant de l'embrasser rapidement. Bon, du coup nous avons besoin d'un grand miroir si l'on veut mettre à exécution ton idée. »

Je hoche la tête avant d'attraper mon ordinateur et je note le mot miroir dans le moteur de recherche. Harry choisi alors le miroir qu'il préfère et c'est le plus grand, enfin le plus grand pouvant entrer dans notre chambre et le plus important il est sur roulettes. Notre commande sera livrée la semaine prochaine.

\- - -

Aujourd'hui je pars du travail plus tôt, je peux me le permettre je suis le patron. Notre colis arrive entre 17h et 18h mais il est seulement 15h et j'ai deux ou trois achats à faire avant de rentrer à l'appartement.  
J'ouvre la porte et une petite clochette retentit me faisant sursauter.

« - Bonjour et bienvenue au Rue du Plaisir. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez à venir me voir. »

Je tourne la tête vers la voix et c'est une jeune fille avec un grand sourire. Je lui dis un rapide bonjour, non sans rougir et je m'avance dans les différents rayons. C'est la première fois que j'entre dans un sexshop. Depuis que Harry m'a dit que j'étais trop traditionnel j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et voulant lui faire plaisir, comme d'habitude, j'ai pris la décision de venir faire un tour dans un sexshop, pour voir ce que l'on peut faire et possiblement acheter quelque chose. Je regarde ce qui m'entoure, je vois des choses étranges et d'autres qui me font un peu peur. J'avance vers le fond de la boutique et je tombe sur des films en dvd. Qui achète encore des dvd ? Je retourne dans le premier rayon que j'ai traversé puis je retraverse les autres rayons. Il n'y a aucune explication sur les différentes boites, je vais devoir aller demander de l'aide. Je regarde autour de moi, je suis seul dans la boutique. Je m'approche de la jeune femme, qui est cette fois sur son téléphone. Elle ne fait pas attention à moi alors je me racle la gorge, un peu même très gêné et elle relève tout de suite la tête.

« - Vous avez besoin d'aide ? - elle me sourit.  
\- Euh... oui... - je rougit un peu. Je suis un peu perdu et je ne sais pas trop quoi choisir.  
\- Expliquez-moi votre problème. - je rougis. Et vous n'avez pas à être gêné.  
\- Comment dire... mon copain me trouve trop traditionnel pendant nos moments intimes et je veux changer ça. - je dis d'un coup. Et me voilà perdu au milieu de toutes sortes d'objets sexuels.  
\- Je vois. - elle rigole. Si c'est la première fois que vous achetez ce genre d'objet, je vous conseils les choses basiques comme les menottes, les masques pour les yeux, des plugs et...  
\- Non pas de plugs ou autre. Pas sans que mon copain soit avec moi.  
\- Je comprends. - elle sourit une nouvelle fois. Venez avec moi, je vais vous amenez vers les accessoires les plus simples. »

Je la remercie et la suit à travers la boutique. Nous arrivons devant un mur avec plein de choses accrocher contre.

« - Voici notre mur des plus petits accessoires. - elle fait un geste de la main. Sur le bas nous avons tout ce qui est accessoires pour attacher les mains ou les chevilles. - elle attrape une boite et me la donne. Donc vous avez des menottes comme dans la boite que vous avez ou des bandeaux de toutes les couleurs et en différentes matières.  
\- Différentes matières ? C'est-à-dire ? - je demande voulant me renseigner.  
\- Nous en avons en coton, en soie et aussi en laine mais c'est un peu plus rare.  
\- Et le plus doux est la soie j'imagine ?  
\- Exactement.  
\- Je vais en prendre un comme ça, vous avez en vert ?  
\- Juste ici. - elle sort une boite qu'elle échange avec celle que j'avais déjà. Cela vous convient ?  
\- C'est parfait. - je regarde encore le mur. Vous pouvez me dire ce que l'on trouve d'autre sur ce mur ?  
\- Alors au milieu, nous avons tout ce qui est huile de massage, baume aphrodisiaque et baumes chauffant ou parfois les deux. - elle prend une boîte qu'elle me donne aussi. Et sur le haut, vous avec tout ce qui est pour bander les yeux. - elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et prend une autre boite dans ses mains.  
\- Vous connaissez les effets des baumes ? - je demande interloquer.  
\- Cela dépends où vous le mettez mais qu'il chauffe ou qu'il soit juste aphrodisiaque, il permet de stimuler des terminaisons nerveuses et donc d'augmenter le plaisir.  
\- Et je peux le mettre où ?  
\- Sur le corps ou même en lubrifiant, c'est comme vous le souhaitez. - elle hausse les épaules.  
-Oh je vois. Je veux bien en prendre un qui fait les deux alors. »

Elle me donne une boite et je la remercie en disant que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Pour le moment je prends juste deux accessoires pour aujourd'hui et pour la suite, je verrais avec Harry.

Je paye et sort de la boutique en la saluant. Je regarde l'heure et je vois qu'il est 16h. J'ai même le temps d'aller faire des courses pour le repas de ce soir. Je veux que l'on passe une bonne soirée et avec ce que j'ai acheté pour notre livraison, elle va être mémorable.

De retour dans notre appartement, je range mes achats et je me prépare un thé en attendant le colis. Il est 17h32 quand quelqu'un sonne à la porte, enfin. Lorsque je l'ouvre je fais face à deux gars très baraqués, je les saluts et je leur indique de me suivre dans la chambre, où je veux installer cette merveille.

Je les remercie une fois que c'est fait et je les raccompagne. Je retourne dans la chambre pour ouvrir ce carton. Il est un peu grand, plus grand que moi en tout cas. J'arrache le scotch et sort le miroir qui est déjà sur roulette mais la vitre en entouré de polystyrène.

Quand tout est en place, je souris tout content et je remarque qu'il est déjà 18h, j'ai juste le temps de préparer le repas avant l'arrivé d'Harry.

\- - -

« - Bonsoir mon chéri. - Harry cri en passant la porte d'entrée. Je suis rentré ! - il apparait devant moi alors que je suis installé sur le canapé. Mmh, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais ça sent bon. - il se penche et m'embrasse rapidement.  
\- Bonsoir amour. Pas trop longue ta journée ? - je demande en me levant.  
\- Non ça va, les clients étaient gentils. Et toi alors ?  
\- C'était une journée, assez intéressante. - je souris. Nous avons reçu notre miroir mais j'ai aussi autre chose.  
\- Oh tu m'intrigue, dis-en moi plus.  
\- Non, avant on mange, je meurs de faim. »

Il hoche la tête et je suis dans la cuisine. Nous mangeons tranquillement et j'écoute Harry me raconter les différentes péripéties qui se sont passé pendant sa journée. Putain il est vraiment beau, pourtant je le sais mais dès qu'il est détendu comme ça, à rire, j'ai l'impression de la redécouvrir.

Nous débarrassons rapidement la table et Harry m'indique qu'il va prendre une douche, ce qui me laisse alors le temps de préparer ma petite surprise pour Harry. J'ai déjà pris ma douche juste avant qu'Harry arrive alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer la chambre.

Je commence par me déshabiller entièrement et je sors mes achats du sac et les pose sur le lit. J'ajuste le miroir pour qu'il soit en face du lit mais pas trop prêt non plus, on ne sait jamais. Harry arrive très vite dans la chambre avec un serviette sur les hanches, je souris pour l'accueillir et il vient se mettre à côté de moi devant le miroir.

« - Il est parfait, exactement comme je l'imaginais ! - il sourit. Mais ce que je vois est encore mieux. - il me regarde de haut en bas à travers le miroir. Oh... - il se tourne vers le lit. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Deux petites surprises. - je prends les deux boites et lui donne celle du bandeau. Tiens, ouvre celle-là. »

Harry prend la boite, sort le bandeau vert et sourit encore plus quand il comprend ce que c'est.

« - J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois et je voulais te surprendre. - je caresse son ventre nu du bout des doigts. Ça te plait ?  
\- Oui beaucoup, je suis un peu surpris parce que c'est la première fois en deux ans de relation que tu achètes un objet pour pimenter notre vie intime. - il m'embrasse rapidement. Et j'adore quand tu prends des initiatives comme celle-là.  
\- Tu veux le deuxième ? - je prend la boite et lui donne. Ce n'est pas vraiment un objet mais j'espère que ça va te plaire.  
\- J'en suis certain. - il dit en ouvrant la boite. Oh... - il observe la boîte. ça me plait beaucoup même. J'ai déjà entendu parler de baumes mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion ou le besoin d'en acheter.  
\- C'est parfait alors - je m'approche de lui et fait tomber sa serviette. Mince, je suis un peu maladroit.  
\- Mince, ça veut dire que nous allons devoir tester tout ça maintenant ? - il dit joueur.  
\- J'en ai bien l'impression. Tu es d'accord ? - je demande en passant ma main contre son sexe déjà dur.  
\- Plus que jamais et toi ?  
\- Tout pareil. »

Il sourit et je le fais basculer sur le lit et Harry se retrouve sur le dos. Je lui demande alors de se tourner sur le ventre pour que je puisse le préparer dans de bonnes conditions. Je place un coussin sous le ventre pour surélever son bassin et j'attrape le baume. J'en met sur trois doigts et je demande à Harry s'il est toujours d'accord, il hoche la tête en disant un léger oui et je souris. Je mets alors un premier doigt en lui, je fais quelques va et vient avant qu'il me demande d'en ajouter un autre. Je continue mes mouvements quelques secondes avant que Harry lâche un léger grognement. Putain, que c'est excitant.

« - Oh... putain mais il chauffe... - il dit dans un murmure.  
\- Tu aimes ? - je chuchote à son oreille.  
\- Bordel ouais... c'est trop bon... mais genre vraiment... il... - il gémis. Par contre, dépêche-toi... - il gémis une nouvelle fois quand je place mon troisième doigt à côté des deux autres. Lou... je suis prêt... »

Je m'éloigne d'Harry et essuis grossièrement mes doigts avec un mouchoir pris sur la table de nuit. J'attrape la main d'Harry et l'aide à se mettre sur ses jambes et je nous dirige vers le miroir. Je m'assoie sur le lit et indique à Harry se venir se debout mettre devant moi, ce qu'il fait directement.

« - Non, mets toi dos à moi. Je vais te mettre le bandeau autour des poignets. Tu es d'accord ?  
\- A 100%. »

Je gémis parce que sa voix est rauque mais aussi parce que putain imaginer Harry avec les poignets attachés m'excite vraiment beaucoup. Je prends le bandeau et demande à Harry de croiser ses mains contre le bas de son dos et une fois que c'est fait, je fais un nœud assez solide pour tenir mais sans trop serrer, je ne veux pas faire de mal à mon amour.

« - C'est bon comme ça ? Tu n'as pas mal ? - je demande en embrassant ses fesses.  
\- Non c'est bon. - il tire dessus pour voir. C'est parfait Louis maintenant... - il gémis alors que je passe mes mains sur son ventre. J'ai besoin... de toi Lou...  
\- J'arrive ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Je m'assoie correctement, pour avoir les pieds qui touche le sol, avant de poser une main sur la hanche d'Harry alors que l'autre attrape mon sexe plus que dur avant de mettre du baume dessus.

« - Penche-toi un peu en avant et ne lâche pas ton regard du miroir. - je le regarde à travers le miroir. Parfait, maintenant est-ce possible pour toi de t'assoir sur moi ? »

Je le vois hocher la tête alors qu'il recule sur moi et je gémis quand je suis entièrement en lui. Harry gémis à son tour alors que nos yeux se croisent dans le miroir. Je lui demande si ça va et il hoche la tête. J'attrape ses hanches pour le faire bouger et je commence par ce doux mouvement. Après quelques va et vient je remarque qu'il se fatigue.

« - Tu veux changer de position amour ? - je demande en caressant son dos.  
\- Oui... je n'arrive pas à bouger correctement. »

Je sors de lui et je recule sur le lit pour avoir les jambes tendues et je me tiens sur mes coudes. Je lui dis de revenir vers moi et il ne prend même pas la peine se tourner pour me regarde, il s'aide du miroir. Et bordel ce que je vois est plus que bandant. Harry avec les joues rouges, les mains attachées dans le dos et son sexe mon dieu je suis au paradis. Il pose des genoux de part et d'autre de mes cuisses sans me lâcher du regard à travers le miroir. J'attrape mon sexe entre ma main alors que Harry s'assoie une nouvelle fois sur moi. Nous gémissons en même temps quand les fesses d'Harry touche mon bassin. Je n'ai même pas le temps de poser ma main sur la hanche d'Harry qu'il s'aide de ses genoux pour faire des mouvements de va et vient. Je le regarde faire depuis le miroir, profitant du spectacle qu'il m'offre. Ses yeux sont presque fermés, sa bouche est ouverte et son sexe tape contre son ventre à chacun de ses mouvements, c'est définitivement le paradis. Il gémit plus fort quand mon sexe touche sa prostate et ce bruit me faire grogner.

« - Lou... j'ai besoin... j'ai besoin de jouir... c'est trop... - il bouge de plus en plus vite, toujours en me regardant dans les yeux à travers le miroir. Entre le baume qui chauffe et toi je... - il gémit.  
\- Tout ce que tu voudras mon chat. »

Je m'allonge entièrement sur le dos, ne voyant malheureusement plus Harry à travers le miroir mais la vue de son dos est tous aussi plaisante. Je pose mes deux mains sur les hanches d'Harry et l'aide à bouger sur mon sexe. Il gémit encore et encore lorsque je touche à chaque fois sa prostate.

« - Tu veux que... - je gémis. Que je te... merde... que je te détache ?  
\- Je... je ne sais pas... - son corps commence à trembler. Non... c'est bon... OH... Louis... »

Il crie alors que je le sens se resserrer contre mon sexe, il jouit. Rien qu'à cette idée, l'orgasme traverse mon corps et je gémis le prénom d'Harry en serrant les hanches d'Harry.

Je reviens vite à moi et je détache tout de suite Harry avant de l'aider à se relever. Je nous couche sur le lit alors que je tends ma main vers la table de nuit pour attraper un mouchoir. Je nettoie rapidement le ventre d'Harry et mes cuisses avant de l'entourer de mes bras pour coller mon torse à son dos.

« - Bordel, que c'était bon. - il se tourne vers moi et pose sa tête contre mon torse. Et je te fais la promesse que la prochaine fois on film ça. »

Nous rigolons en même temps et je lui chochotte à l'oreille que c'est avec plaisir.


End file.
